Team Haru, Training 1. On the Mountain Top!
Team Roots come together. First thing, warm ups! Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru walked around the village, his head into the same book he had read yesterday, on Yonshi clans, thinking about what he should do for his first batch of students. He wondered how they would get along, seeing that he had to take kai the some medical facility, and then home because kihaku had left him idle in the village, when haru had instructed him to take him home. Maybe a punishment? Or a more… interesting way to get them to bond. What to do what to do.. – He thought and walked, eventually reaching his destination; the weapons shop. He smiled, and walked through the door, greeted instantly by a chime, and Buki, the shop keeper- “ayyyyyy!”-the man’s deep voice boomed- “Haru my boy, how’ve you been?”-The man asked- “You know, the usual. How’ve you been?”-he answered-“ Ehh.. Nothing really. We updated our equipment yesterday. And you know what, the business is still better than ever!”-he proclaimed, obviously proud about his well-paid business. Haru nodded and the man continued-“So what brings you to the shop?”- “Looking for something for me to use in my first team training.. Got any bells?” – the man nodded, he was more than like thinking “Bells?” but he responded right away, none- the –less with a pointing of his finger to the door. The chiming noise, at least 5 two inch silver, bells laced around the door handle. Haru smiled, and looked at buki, before walking over and removing two of the bells from the door, shaking them in his hand so that they made the jingling noise.-“Perfect.”-haru reached into his pocket to remove his money, but a simple shaking of the head and a wave said “no need, just go. “And with that, Haru thanked the man and left the shop. Going home to read more on his students clans, and to send an owl, or some sort of bird to all of his students, telling them where, and when to meet them, telling them to be on time and to come prepared. The birds fluttered off and he was sure this would take them about three hours to reach; realistically they would be drained by the time they reached the training area. Haru was already in there, up on a ledge, just watching over… waiting for his team to show up.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari was laying on his bed, just starting to fall asleep when he heard a peck on his window. He ignored it, turned over and tried going back to sleep. the pecking gave another 'ratta tat tat' and he ignored it again, putting a pillow over his head. at the third time he stormed off his bed, charging at the window, opening it took a look around. then down to see a small owl with a letter on itsleg.- "How cliche" -He felt bad for both the sender and the bird, but removed the letter anyways. He read it to himself, mumbling a few words as he pushed his hand through his hair.- "...you've got to be kidding me..." -He said this as he finished the letter. He hurried and got dressed, Takama, Long sleeve Kaguya shirt, Netting and undershirt underneath, headband around his neck, sandles, weapons pouch with the usual contents. 4 kunai, 2 shuriken, 17 senbon, 10 Makibishi, 3 smoke bomb, and 2 flash bomb. to finish this outfit, he through on his weighted scarf. He packed his bag with 3 bento boxes, slung it over his shoulder and jumpedout his window setting outfor the destiation.On his way there he had gotten lost a bit but fanaly made it, looking around for anyone- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku had just returned home as he found a bird at the front door. On the bird his leggs was a small rolled up piece of paper. he petted the bird as he took the piec eof paper and read it. HE gave the bird some birdfeed, before sending it off. he went inside to grabb his weights and put them on.Afterwards he checked his pouch to see if he still had his bombs and then his protectors for the hidden kunai and the 3 senbon. Right after he dashed out the door and trough the village. When he ran out the main gate, he molded his chakra and directed it at his feet, forming the chakra cushion under his feet. He ran up the tree and was making his way to the same trainingsground as where he once stood to take his exams and in the time between then and now ahd been here before. So Kihaku would arrive somewhat sooner then his Sensei expected. Kihaku e whis way there perfectly. When after 2 hours he made it to the bottom of the cliff he looked up and started climbing by hand, he didnt want things to go to easy. Not that they were his exhaustion was heavy becaus ehe hadnt fully recovered from his earlier training. And in so the climb took him 45 minutes. When he finally reached the top he was breathing heavily. as he sat down agains tone of the nearby rocks, to catch his breath.Though it was impossible for anyone to see if he was exhausted or not, due to the Mask he now wore thanks to what happenned a few days ago. But those events still plague dhis mind, even now. HE was only half there, he was a mer ephantom of his old self.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru looked over the two students who showed up, his arms folded and peered down onto them.-“Hmm…”-He mumbled. His eye’s looked over to the bokken rack, then to the various other training equipment. He nodded to himself, accompanied with a leap, his sword rattling as he did so. He twisted into a front flip, and landed on the surface of the water or the pond that sat in the middle. He turned to his students –“NOW”-he boomed, his voice echoing through out the mountain range-“Come”- He said, his voice now calmed, softer, sure he had their attention and they had heard him both times. Once they had walked over to him, he’s proceed onto the next task.-“ We shall make no haste. –he pointed as he talked-‘”I want 100 laps around this area, be careful not to fall off the edge”-he warned-“Then I want the same amount of pull-ups”-he pointed to the pull up bars-“ Then”-pointing to the array of logs jutting up out of the ground-“I want you to run up and down those, 60 times”-Now pointing to the punching bags-“Then finish up by punching the bags, about 150 times with each arm”-The bag would be hard to move, whatever it was made of made it extremely Heavy.. rocks and rubble, they most likely wouold not beable to move it on their first try. He waited for them to run off, and perform the training before they would move on to the next step.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku simply got up without saying anything as he heard his orders.He removed his weights as he ran off. The area wasnt that big and so it took Kihaku about an hour to complete his lapps. but of course he wasnt goign at full speed or hed be exhausted too quikly. He ran over to the pull up barrs as he started pulling himself . The memories of the unsanctioned mission he and 4 other snuck off on kept pouring trough his mind, pushing him even harder. It took him half an hour to complet this task, but by now he was starting to get exhausted. But he had no time to rest, he had to get these images out of his head. so he forced himself forward. HE started running up the loggs now at full speed. Thanks to his agile body, keeping balance wasnt all that hard for him. So in 30 minutes he was done.He rushed to the baggs exhaustion draining him and weighing him down. But still he did not falter. he threw punch after punch into the bagg he failed to move the bagg with left hand when he finished the 150 punches an hour later. But by now Rage was building in his body. As for now all he saw was the red eyed man that attacked them. By his 10th punch his rage was starting to show in his attack strenght as he landed blow after blow. The bagg slowly started to move. When he finally reached the final punh an hour later he struck with all the might he had left. causing the bagg to sling away and back . It crashed into Kihaku hard , knocking him back onto the ground. He crinched from the pain and the exhaustion. But he pushed himself back up clutching his stomach. even though he had finished the Tasks. Kihaku simply kept punching the bagg as he switched between arms, letting out his rage. as the bagg swayed left and right. Untill he couldnt go no more. Kihaku collapsed on his knees, gasping for breath.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari began running lap, going fast at first, then running out of breth and slowing down. He blasted throughthe pull-up's catching up to Kihaku, then they raced towards the logs, as he began running up the logs, he continued to fall, taking him twice the timeit took kihaku. as he rushed toward the punching bag, he sliped and fell, hiting his face on the bag- "AYE,AYE,AYE... WHAT ARE THESE MADE OUT OF STEEL!?" -he was sitting up holding his face, Inuyasha style. He quickly got up. by the time he finished his left hand kihaku was on his knees gasping for air. He moved onto his right hand, half way through it he was throwing combo's and kicks, waving the bag back and forth about half a meter, until on his last punch he hit it hard enough to move it back about a meter or so, then back, hitting him in the chin, making him fly back onto his back about 2 meters back- "GAH!" -this eco'd through the moutains like some sort of capcom game. He laied there, catching his breath, before long, he went from resting to sleeping.- Lessons Passed to the fourth generation Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru watched his students preform the exercises, work seemed to be needed, but they were well trained enough to get the warm up done. He smiled and moved over to his students, watching them gasp and pant for air. They were hardworking atleast, he’d give them that. He placed his hands on his hips, and watched them, waiting for them to get their stamina back.-“Ok. NOW!”-he said, taking a seat onto the ground.-“Before we continue. Can either of you tell me what is most important when fighting being ninja’s?”- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku sat up- to protect what you love... even if it were to cost your life,Thats why i can never give up, why i will neve rbe afraid. As long as there ar epeople that care about me and i about them.I will fight and i will grow strong so that one day. I will be able to protect them. And so, a ninja must neave fear death, he must never be afraid to do whatever it takes to complete his missions.. even if the the worst case scenario came to pass . Make sure to leave no trace of fallen teammates so that the enemy cannot use them to gain intelligence about us. Guest_KaitariKaguya: -kaitarilooked up at haru, slaping his hands on his legs and pointing to him with one hand, body turned sidaways- "IT'S TO NEVER QUIT! NO MATTER WHAT! EVEN IF THE PERSON YOUR FACING TEARS YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, YOU NEVER QUIT! THEY CAN BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, YOU NEVER BACK DOWN! NOT EVER!" -he then gave a super cliche tumbs up and a smile, closing on eye- "heheh..." Guest_SenjuHaru: -He smirked again. Such voilence (Should be his new nindo xD), he thought to himself.-"While those are all good things shinobi need, the will to never give up and the courage to fight to protect those you love, or the things you love... They are all small fragments of the entire thing needed. And that is.. Simply Control. Control. It is needed in everything you do. TO controlling your enemy, to keeping a calm head and controlling your own movements, so you can go ahead level minded, and reduce mistakes. WIthout control, you will waver and fall, with control, you will be stronger than ever... Ok? UNderstand?"-he said, making his way to his feet- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku simply nodded and did not speak further. He rubbed his mask for a moment as he was letting his Sensei his words sink in. Yet at the same time was wondering if that control would have changed the outcome of what happenned at the hot springs. And so he sat there, lost in thought,- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari got up and pointed to haru-"CONTROL!? WHAT WILL THAT DO!? I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I DO BEST! CHARGE IN AND WORRY ABOUT THE INJURIES LATER!" The bell test announced, Best prepare. Guest_SenjuHaru: -He pointed to the man shoulder, and then his leg-" That is why you failed in those spar's. You rushed in, never attempting to control the situation. A blind raging bull gets tied up by the man controlling its actions."-he was now standing, and the chiming of bells at his side could be heard.-“Now, this will end this. The training exercise you just did is what I expect you to do every time we meet up. I might have to remind you/ repeat it a few times, but soon it will be as if second nature… ok? – He’s wait on a response before continuing. He brought his hand up and pointed towards the rank of bokken’s, one warn out from extended usage (Haru’s old one)-“ Equip yourselves with one. I want you to get used to having one with you, then I will teach you properly in its usage”-his words directed more to Kihaku, Who’s clan was known to be proficient in Kenjutsu. After they equipped themselves with a bokken, Haru would say a few closing words, before they headed back to the village, for a good night’s rest- SanadaKihaku:-Kihaku got up , as he nodded to his sensei. He walked over to the rack and noticed the worn out bokken, picking it up without a second thought and sheated it in the scabbard on his back.. He looked at His Sensei, as he spoke.: the bokken is already like a second nature to me Sensei. this weapons is no tool. It is an extention of my arm. But i cant wait to finally be taught the advanced ways of using it.- As his Sensei finished his closing speech. Kihaku molded his chakra and directed it into his feet, forming the chakra cushion under them. After wich he ran down the mountainside and headed back to the village and to home to rest> By the time he got home, he was completely worn out as he removed his sandal,shinnguards , protectors and gloves. he headed to his room and took off the bokken , resting it against the night stand. He removed his armband and rested it on the nightstand. He took off his Mask and placed it next to the armband and went for a quik shower. When he was done he went to the kitchen for a Quik bite, before heading back to his room and taking off his clothes except for his boxers. He crawled into his bed and stared out the window for a few hours, before passing out KatariKaguya:-Kaitari got up, angered by his sensei's words, but knowing that they were true. He walked over, inspecting Kihaku and the rack as one. He noticed that Kihaku had grabbed the worn out Bokken over the newer one. He had wondered if it had some sentalmental value.He shrugged it off, remembering that thinking wasn't like him. Then realized how he was starting to assess things more before acting. He walked up after Kihaku had turned and walked toward Sensei, and picked up the new one and it's scabbard, placing it over his shoulder. He then thought of the many new things he could do with this. Maybe now he could beat Kihaku. But asKihaku said, it'll be a while of training before he was near Kihaku's level. He attempted to mold his chakra to his feet, then after Haru had spokken, he began racing down the mountian. By the time he was home, he had thrown his shirt off, and was soaked in his own sweat. He took a shower, changing into his bed atire, then he fell asleep, glad to get soem rest.- Category:Team Haru Category:Team Roots